logjamfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob
Childhood friend of Stu and legendary racer in the JNRL Early Life Childhood Jacob grew up in a very deprived home. His mother worked 14 hours day every week at McDonalds, and his father spent most of his time prostituting himself using the slogan "$5 footlong". This scarred Jacob, especially on bring your son to work day. His father urged Jacob to join the family business, however Jacob felt that he had a greater calling. Racing Origins After a particularly disturbing bring your son to work day, Jacob found himself with excess money. As any normal child would do, he headed down to the carnival. He bought 5 tickets and a sucker (to get the taste out of his mouth). The first thing he did was play ski ball where he won four more tokens. Then the neighborhood bully came and beat the shit out of him and took all but the one ticket that Jacob had hidden because he was saving as a souvenir. Depressed that his tickets were gone, he left the carnival, but as he was leaving another ride caught his attention. The go-karts. It only took one ticket for 2 laps. He decided to fuck his souvenir and throw caution to the wind. He gave that bitch the ticket and hauled ass around the track. From this point on, Jacob learned to tolerate take your son to work days, because he could race with all the money the strangers would give him. The owner of the carnival saw how talented Jake was, so he offered to sponsor him in a amateur racing league. It was here that Jake met his best friend Stu. Jake and Stu were instant friends and always had each others backs during races. It seemed that the racing combination of Jake and Stu could not be rivaled. Professional Career Jacob and Stu became the stars of their amateur racing league and one day a scout watched their race. He asked them to join the Juniors National Racing League or the JNRL. In the JNRL Jake and Stu were racing some of the best such as Michael Schumacher, Marco Andretti, Danica Patrick, and Louis Hamilton. The carts in the JNRL were much faster than Stu and Jake were used to. It took them awhile, but once they caught their stride, the magic continued. Combined, they both took 6 national titles and became dominant in the JNRL. Both youngsters believed that one day they might make it to the Indy 500. Tragedy Strikes In the 2004 season Jake and Stu continued to dominate. 14 races had gone by and Jake and Stu were tied for first in points. The season closer at Chocolate Mountain was two weeks away. The week before the race, qualifying went well, Jake got the pole with Stu by his side. The race was competitive and by lap 24, Stu gained the lead. It was the last lap and Jacob thought he could overtake Stu on Rainbow Turn. This was a mistake, Jake miscalculated his trajectory and he drifted off the corner and was sent barreling down Chocolate Mountain. Afterlife? It is rumored that Jacob's spirit lives on a mysterious island. This island moves so despite many attempts, it seemed impossible to find. However, Kyle, the founder of the DHARMA initiative found this mysterious island. Jacob and his army of "hostiles" as Kyle referred to them, wiped out the DHARMA initiative because they disrupted the balance of the island.